George Crawley
George Matthew Crawley (called "Georgie" by his mother) is a child character on the series Downton Abbey. He was played by child actors Oliver and Zak Barker. The future 8th Earl of Grantham George is the son of Lady Mary Crawley and her late first husband, Matthew Crawley. He was born the same day that his daddy was killed in a car accident after only seeing his son once. At first, George was mainly taken care of by a nanny named Ms. West, and he was clearly favored by her, until she was sacked by his granny, Cora Crawley, for her continuous and viciously neglecting and insulting his older cousin, Sybbie Branson. Being only a year apart in age, he and Sybbie would become very close and with both dealing with the deaths of their parents almost immediately after their births, they would be bonded in a similar manner to that of twins. They were considered to be siblings and it was presumed they would be each other's best friends. He also has another cousin named Marigold Gregson, the daughter of his aunt, Lady Edith Pelham. When Marigold's mother would marry, she would move with her new parents to a castle estate called Brancaster located in Northumberland, which would leave George and Sybbie to grow up at Downton. To differentiate everyone, George's maternal grandmother, Cora Crawley, would be known as "Granny"; while his paternal grandmother, family cousin, Isobel Crawley Grey, would be known to him as "Grandmamma". Because of the lineage he has (which was confusing at the very least), he is also the future 8th Earl of Grantham. He became the Heir Presumptive after the death of Matthew. After a grand tour, which most aristocratic young men would have (the equivalent to a London Season, which Sybbie would have), he would come of age in the late 1930s and would perhaps fight in the Second World War. Barring any complications which would have him die, he would be the 8th Earl in the late 1940s and early 1950s. What else was unique was that he and his mother, of whom George had a close bond with, were both joint owners of Downton. He owned the portion his grandfather would leave him, and his mother owned the other half, when she was willed that after Matthew's death. She would manage his shares until he was of age. When his mother remarried, he took to the new husband, Henry Talbot, quite easily, and considered him as his father. Henry took to him beautifully as well. To George, since he did not remember his birth father, Henry Talbot is the man who was his father. His best friend and favorite servant was Thomas Barrow, the family's under-butler. This friendship would be one of the few redeeming qualities of the normally deceitful and scheming servant. Thomas would gladly put aside his work to give piggy back rides to the little boy and/or fly him around like an airplane. Although Mary would mildly rebuke George for keeping Barrow from his work, she understood the bond they had as she had done much the same things with Carson when she herself was her son's age. It was perhaps clear that George would be Barrow's favorite. His mother's lady's maid, Anna Smith Bates, said, jokingly, that George rules Barrow with a rod of iron, but it was clear that he clearly adored George, and the feeling was mutual. When Thomas attempted suicide, George would bring him an orange to help him feel better (to prevent the children from knowing the real reason and prevent scandal, it was told that Thomas had the flu). Thomas, clearly touched, said, "At least I have one friend here." George would take it the hardest when Thomas would move to his new post (he begged Thomas not to leave). Thomas, visibly touched by George's plea, reassured the little boy that no matter what happened, and where he was, he and George would always be best friends. George would receive comfort from his cousin/"sister" Sybbie. It would be presumed that Thomas, being the new butler of Downton (he would be rehired after Charles Carson retired due to the Palsy), would also be George's butler when he grew up. Something which would have truly delighted the young man, given their long-time friendship. Category:Downton Abbey characters Category:Downton Abbey children